Warriors: Endless paths
by Cloudedecho
Summary: Fireclan, Leafclan, Waterclan and Darkclan. These warriors have always lived in near peace, that was until Starclan gave up. Viciously thowing diseases and snowstorms at the cats. Leaving a single prophecy under their bloodied paws. A apple will fall far and grow a tree of hope that will guide the clans through times ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Leafclan**

_**Leader: **_ Owlstar- Dark brown tabby tom

_**Deputy**_: Willowflight- blue furred she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Lilystep- Cream she-cat

**Warrior**

**Tigerfur-** Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Applepaw**

**Waterwing- **Pale blue she-cat with blue eyes

**Lionsong- **Large yellow she-cat

**Wildpath- **Orange tom with messy fur

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Foxecho- **Orange tom

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

**Kinkclaw- **Spiky tortoiseshell she-cat

_**Apprentices**_

**Oakpaw- **Brown tabby tom

**Spottedpaw- **speckled brown tom

**Applepaw- **Speckled brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

**Lemonbreeze- **Yellow she-cat with green eyes

**Specklebelly- **Brown she-cat

**Elders**

**Windtail- **Old grey tabby tom with a light white muzzle.

**Lostecho- **A black she-cat with a slash on her throat.

_**Fireclan**_

_**Leader: **_Risingstar-A orange she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Apprentice, Patchpaw**

_**Deputy: **_Hollowblaze- A big shouldered tabby tom

_**Medicine cat: **_ Redflame- Ginger she-cat

**Warriors**

**Stormeye- **light grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudleap- ** lilac tabby tom

**Icepath- **White she-cat with amber eyes

**Loudbelly- **long haired ginger tom

**Leaffur- **Calico she-cat

**Gorsefur- **Dark tabby tom

**Apprentice, Volepaw**

**Sorrelhaze- **Seal point she-cat

**Dovespring- **Grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Poppypaw**

**Lizardspots- **Dark brown tom

_**Apprentices**_

**Patchpaw- **Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Volepaw- **Brown tom

**Poppypaw**- Ash coloured tom

_**Queens**_

**Meadowpatch- **A cream and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

_**Elders**_

**Blackcloud- **Black tom with scar down his back

_**Waterclan**_

_**Leader: **_Sunstar- Yellow tom

_**Deputy: **_Jayseeker- A grey she-cat

_**Medicine cat: **_Seedpool- A speckled fawn coloured she-cat

**Apprentice, Fishleap**

_**Warriors**_

**Owlflight- **Chocolate point she-cat

**Bearwing- **Black tom

**Treefur-** Cinnamon tom with sharp claws

**Nightowl- **Sleek black she-cat

**Beetleclaw- **Brown tabby tom with green eyes and white belly

**Fawnblaze- **Long legged brown tom

**Sneezeclaw- **Speckled grey tom

**Pinefrost- **Oak brown tom with white belly.

_**Apprentices**_

**Petalpaw-** Cream she-cat

**Sandpaw- **Cream she-cat with chocolate point.

**Palepaw- **Light grey she-cat

**Greypaw- **Grey tom with stripe down back

**Fishleap- **Grey tom, brother of Sneezeclaw

_**Queens**_

**Willowfire- **Lilac tabby with green eyes (kits are Hawkkit, Saturnkit, Nanokit and Amberkit)

_**Elders**_

**Halfleap- **A old she-cat with dead hind legs.

_**Darkclan**_

**Leader: **Whitestar- blind white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Deputy: **Beefeather- Yellow she-cat with black stripes

**Medicine cat: **Runningclaw- Black and white tom

**Warriors**

**Dewsplash- **Cream she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Apprentice, Nightpaw**

**Brokentail- **Brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

**Redsong- **Deep orange tom

**Lionclaw**- Yellow tom

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Foxsong**- Ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Littleclaw- **Little tortoiseshell she-cat

_**Apprentices**_

**Ivypaw- **Dark grey she-cat

**Ravenpaw- **Black tom

**Dustpaw**- dusty brown she-cat

**Nightpaw- **Black tom

_**Queens**_

**Blackstripe- **Grey tabby she-cat

**Halfberry- **Tortoiseshell she-cat

_**Elders**_

**Redsong- **Tortoiseshell she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

In the pictures view of Greenleaf, there is a hidden enemy. Many leaders have stated that the warrior's greatest fights are against might warriors. Yet those leaders all lost a life from the same way.

The great enemy is like a shadow, stalking your move, slowly pacing its steps and planning its battle plan. Reaching for the belly when least expected. Attacking the warriors soul, tearing it from kin to family. This deadly beast doesn't roam the lands for long as it has a great fear. Leaf-bare. Out of fear it flees from the cold, leaving the wounded to recover in a frozen land.

Disease.

Chapter one

Falling

It's said an apple doesn't fall far from its tree. Applepaw couldn't help but groan in agreement in the safekeeping of the medicine den. She looked to Lilyfur who had leaves lined along the cave. Her stomach hollow with regret she scanned her wounded leg. It was a unsettling angel, it's fur spiking in a mess and was numb from the amount of herbs that lined her leg.

Why did she take up that stupid dare?

Only a half moon ago, Oakpaw had dared her to climb up the highest apple tree in Fireclan. Applepaw accepted it without challenge. Saying she could easily hunt a squirrel on the tree, get to the top and get down without a bruise. So she climbed up the tree with ease. Spotted a squirrel and without a thought flew herself at the squirrel. Her weight shifted nervously on the edge of the tree, her claws just snagging her onto the tree in time. She screamed to her brother to ask if she could just give up the stupid dare. Yet he persisted her and made her fall…

Down….

Down….

Down….

To the rocky floor, where her leg hit the ground with suck force it snapped her leg. Her brother stared at his wounded sister, shocked that he caused this. So he ran to camp and saved her life.

"Lilystep, do you need any help?"


End file.
